Cambios
by Biancamanda16
Summary: Hay un tiroteo en la Universidad Rockland Rick Payne resulta ser una de las tantas víctimas que pasara ahora.
1. chapter 1

Un chico de unos 20 años con chaqueta negra y vaquero azul marino mete un arma de fuego y balas en su mochila el chico esta visiblemente alterado y muy molesto.

Se dirigió a la Universidad de Rockland antes de entrar se pone una gorra negra y unos lentes de sol negros y luego entra.

Al entrar se dirige a la sala de Maestros y empieza a disparar a todos los maestros que se encontraban dentro luego va a algunas salas de clases y dispara al maestro que encuentra.

Mientras tanto el Profesor Rick Payne esta dando clases.

Bueno y es así como funcionan algunas maldiciones gitanas para la próxima clase traigan más tipos de maldiciones y que es un muñeco Vudú.

Justo en ese momento el chico entra a la clase.

Muchacho llega tarde la clase acabo.

El chico lo ignora y saca la pistola y le dispara a Payne y luego se va, algunos alumnos empiezan a gritar.

Payne yace inconciente y ensangrentado en el suelo uno de los alumnos se acerca a el y usa un abrigo para parar la hemorragia.

¡¡¡Que alguien llamé al 911!!!

Dice el chico mientras sostiene el abrigo sobre la herida para detener el sangrado.

Resista profesor la ayuda viene en camino.

Otro chico llama al 911 y dice que hay un tirador en la Universidad Rockland y que hay muchos heridos.

Se siguen oyendo disparos en la Universidad.

Mientras tanto en la tienda Tal como nunca fue Melinda estaba revisando un cargamento que le había llegado ella se encontraba en el sótano y luego sintió una presencia.

Se dio la vuelta para ver al espíritu que había sentido y vio a el Profesor Payne frente a ella.

No puede ser.

El se veía desorientado tenia sangre en su camisa celeste.

El parece notarla.

Melinda ¿Qué pasó ? Yo estába en la Universidad ¿Cómo llegue aquí?.

Melinda no era capaz de hablar tenia un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué me ves así?.

El luego noto la sangre que tenía en su camisa.

Oh cielos no puede ser.

Luego de un rato desaparece.

Melinda se cayó de rodillas y empieza a llorar en ese momento Delia entra y le dice a Melinda que hubo un tiroteo en la Universidad Rockland y hay muchos heridos luego nota el estado de Melinda y sabe que algo anda mal.

Melinda se levanta y toma su bolso y llaves y se dirige a la Universidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda se dirigió a la Universidad cuando llega ve a Jim.

Jim ¿Sabés cómo está el Profesor Payne?.

Recibió una herida de bala en el estómago uno de sus estudiantes detuvo la hemorragia hasta que llegamos se le detuvo el corazón durante 1 minuto y 30 segundos y luego fue reanimado una ambulancia lo llevo al hospital de la Piedad hace un rato.

¿Cómo sabias que fue herido?

Por qué lo vi Jim dijo y luego empezó a llorar, El la abrazo.

El estará bien es un tipo duro se recuperará.

Espero que tengas razón y ¿Quién hizo esto?.

Un chico furioso entro y empezó a disparar a cualquier maestro que encontró en su camino la policía ya lo atrapó.

¿Murió alguien?

Si tres muertos hasta ahora aun no sabemos el total de heridos pero hay muchos en estado grave.

Iré a ver como esta Payne.

Esta bien yo seguiré aquí atendiendo a los heridos.

Bien nos vemos luego.

Melinda beso a su marido y luego fue al hospital en el que se encontraba Payne entró y preguntó por el y le dijeron que estaba en cirugía.

Melinda fue a la sala de espera y espero luego de unas horas Delia y Ned llegaron y Melinda les dijo que estaba en cirugía.

Ned fue a traer café y luego volvió con tres cafés.

Luego de unas horas un doctor salió y les dijo que la cirugía salió bien y que estaba estable pero esta sedado y que una persona puede ir a verlo Melinda fue y se sentó alado de la cama y tomo una de sus manos.

En verdad me asustaste sabes. Aparecerte así en la tienda pensé que te había perdido dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Payne estaba pálido y ojeroso sus labios estaban grises tenia el pelo despeinado y sus manos se encontraban muy frias.

Melinda sabia que era por la pérdida de sangre pero aun así se sentía terriblemente preocupada.

Luego de unas horas Melinda se quedó dormida junto a la cama aun sosteniendo su mano.

Luego de un rato Jim vino y se encontró con Delia y Ned y le dijeron que Melinda estaba en la habitación de Payne el fue a ver a Melinda y cuando llego la vio dormida junto su cama sosteniendo su mano.

No pudo evitar sentir celos por un rato pero se calmo y fue a despertarla.

Mel despierta.

Melinda despertó y vio o Jim a su lado y soltó la mano de Payne.

Oh hola Jim.

Mel ven vamos a casa el necesita descansar no va a despertar en un día máximo dos y medio.

Melinda se dio vuelta para ver a Payne ya tenía más color en el rostro y no tenía las manos tan frias.

Esta bien pero regresaré mañana temprano.

Tomo su bolso y salieron de la habitación.

Delia y Ned estaban afuera.

¿Cómo está?

Bueno cuando entre recién se veía terrible estaba pálido y ojeroso, sus labios grises y estaba frío pero ahora ya está recuperando el color.

Eso es bueno Mel nosotros también nos vamos mañana yo me encargo de la tienda si quieres.

Gracias Delia te lo iva a pedir.

Bueno nos vemos.

Luego todos fueron a sus respectivas casas.

¿Mel no has visto a otro fantasma del tiroteo a parte de Payne?.

No pero supongo que es por que estaba muy nerviosa luego de ver a Payne o alo mejor ya cruzaron.

Puede ser.

Jim volvió a sentir celos pero tenia que calmarse el Profesor Payne es su amigo también después de todo y casi muere es comprensible que Melinda este tan emocional.

No te preocupes Mel, Payne va a mejorar.

Si pero me asusté mucho cuando lo vi con toda esa sangre y tan confundido.

Tranquila Mel el volvió no te preocupes.

Tienes razón.

Ambos subieron a sus respectivos coches puesto que habían llegado por separado y ninguno quizo dejarlo en el hospital.

Melinda pensó en algo que podría cambiar con el Profesor Payne pero tendría que despertar para poder confirmarlo.

Mientras encendió la radio y se distrajo con la música Rock ruidosa.

Jim seguía pensando en que el Profesor Payne y Melinda son sólo amigos y no tiene que preocuparse pero aún así no podía deshacerse de sus celos el también sabia que ninguno de los dos haría algo para pasar esa línea de sólo amigos ella lo amaba demasiado para hacer algo así y el había sido engañado por su esposa y nunca le causaría a alguien más ese dolor así que ¿el se estaba poniendo nervioso sin motivos verdad ?.

Además el hombre por poco muere no puede estar molesto con el o Melinda por que ella este preocupada son sólo amigos Jim deja de preocuparte se dijo y encendió la radio y escuchó música.

Luego de un rato ambos llegaron y entraron a la casa.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Qué tal si pedimos pizza?

Esta bien.

Jim pidió la pizza y luego de un rato llegó y empezaron a comerla.

Melinda término de comer y fue a darse una ducha y fue a la cama luego de un rato Jim realizó el mismo proceso.

No te preocupes Mel el va a recuperarse.

Si ya lo sé.

Entonces algo más te molesta.

Si pero puede que no sea nada cuando despierte lo sabre.

¿Qué cosa?.

Bueno lo que pasa es que cuando alguien muere y regresa puede que vuelva diferente.

¿Diferente? ¿Cómo?.

Pues eso lo sabremos cuando despierte.

Oh que criptica.

Bueno mejor dormirmos de una vez.

Claro buenas noches cariño.

Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente Jim fue a trabajar y Melinda al hospital para ver a Payne por el camino compro café y unas rosquillas para desayunar que se comió mientras iva al hospital.

Cuando llegó fue a la habitación y vio que seguía inconciente pero se veía mejor con más color se sentó junto a él en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

Luego de unas horas un chico entró era el estudiante que había detenido la hemorragia.

Hola soy Eric soy alumno del Profesor Payne yo detuve la hemorragia.

Eric es blanco tiene pelo negro corto trae remera de mangas largas negra y vaquero azul y unos tenis negros trae con el su mochila color crema.

Hola Eric, Yo soy Melinda. Gracias posiblemente salvaste su vida.

Bueno tenia que hacerlo tengo conocimientos en primeros auxilios. ¿Cómo está se recuperará?

Si lo han operado sacaron la bala y le cosieron la herida ahora solo tiene que descansar.

Oh ya veo entonces no hubo complicaciones.

Pues no.

Supe que detuvieron al chico que entró ayer y disparo a casi todos los maestros de la Universidad aún no se por que lo hizo.

Bueno esta bien que lo hayan detenido quizá la policía sabe por qué hizo lo que hizo.

Bueno no habrá clases por un tiempo algunos maestros murieron y otros siguen hospitalizados como es el caso del Profesor Payne.

El decano tiene mucho que hacer contratar reemplazantes y nuevos maestros para sustituir a los que fallecieron.

Si me imagino que debe de ser todo un caos.

Y además tienen que limpiar la sangre de todos los heridos y reparar las cosas rotas y tapar los hoyos de bala.

La Universidad esta en un completo caos.

Y la prensa quiere saber que que es lo que motivo al chico para realizar tal hazaña.

El chico ¿sólo hirió a los maestros verdad?

Si pero muchos quedaron en shock al ver que disparan al maestro/a frente tuyo algunos incluso los vieron morir frete suyo y tenían miedo de poder ser la siguiente víctima.

Debió de ser terrible.

Si pero lo peor ya paso.

Si eso espero.

Luego de un rato Eric se fue.

Melinda fue a comer algo en la cafetería.

Allí había un televisor y en las noticias salía lo de el tiroteo en la Universidad.

Terror en la Universidad era el título y salió algunos relatando lo sucedido y los maestros siendo llevados en las ambulancias y otros en bolsas para cadáveres uno de los maestros siendo llevado a la ambulancia era Payne tenia máscara de oxígeno y sostenían una gasa en su herida la cual rápidamente se teñia de rojo llevaba la camisa celeste cubierta de sangre tal como lo vio cuando apareció en su tienda.

Oh que desgracia.

Escucho decir a un hombre.

Algunos chicos no pueden con la presión de la Universidad seguro eso lo volvió loco.

Escucho decir a otro hombre.

Melinda tomó su emparedado y su jugo y salió de allí no podia seguir viendo eso.

Termino de comer y tomar su jugo y regreso a la habitación de Payne.

Luego de unas horas Delia y Ned llegaron.

¿Y como sigue?

Yo creo que esta mejorando.

Bueno ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

Un café estaría bien.

Ned fue a traer el café con el dinero que su mamá le dio y regreso con tres cafés cada quien tomo uno.

Jim llego unas horas más tarde para que Melinda fueran a casa, ambos fueron y Delia y Ned también se fueron a su casa.

Melinda pidió comida china y al terminar de comer fue a ducharse y luego fue a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente Melinda fue al Hospital y Jim al trabajo. Melinda fue a la habitación de Payne y se sentó en su respectivo lugar tomó su mano ahora más cálida y empezó a hablar con el luego de un rato se quedó dormida.

Payne podia oír que alguien hablaba con el pero no podia distinguir quien era.

Se sentía pesado pero siguió intentando abrir los párpados pero sentía que pesaban una tonelada el siguió escuchando la voz y eso lo ánimo a volver a intentar al fin lo logró su visión estaba borrosa pero poco a poco se iba aclarando.

Vio a Melinda junto a su cama sujetando su mano miró su entorno y supo que estaba en un hospital pero no recordaba que había pasado luego de un rato lo recordó el chico que el supuso había llegado tarde le había disparado. Con la mano libre toco el hombro de Melinda para que despertará luego de un rato lo hizo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría.

Despertaste dijo y luego lo abrazo y luego lo soltó.

Llamaré a un médico dijo.

Y oprimio el botón para que venga una enfermera luego esta llamo al doctor lo revisaron y le dijeron que todo estaba en orden y luego se fueron.

No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera.

Oye cómo si fuera que yo quería ser baleado.

Eso no bueno eso también pero yo hablo de aparecerte en la tienda todo ensangrentado y luego desaparecer.

¿Entonces morí y fui a verte?.

Si.

Ah lo siento.

Olvídalo estoy tan feliz de que hayas regresado.

Ja dímelo a mi.

Voy a preguntarle a tu doctor cuando te darán de alta.

Preguntale ¿¡¡¡Si esto me dejará cicatriz!!!?.

Ja que gracioso ya regreso.

Pero si lo digo en serio.

Melinda ya había salido.

Vaya esto es como volver a nacer dijo recortando la cabeza en la almohada y mirando el techo luego cerro los ojos un rato y luego los abrió cuando oyó pasos.

Melinda había vuelto con el médico.

Bueno veamos el médico tomo la tabla que estaba por la cama.

Bueno señor Payne tendremos que ver como evoluciona para saber si esta listo para ser dado de alta.

Es Profesor Payne y esta bien.

Lo mantendremos bajo observación Profesor Payne pero creo que tal vez mañana ya podrá irse a su casa.

Esta bien por mi.

El doctor salió.

Esas son buenas noticias verdad.

Pues claro que si es increíble que por poco haya muerto por culpa de un estudiante.

Hablando de eso un alumno tuyo detuvo la hemorragia hasta que los paramedicos llegaron.

En serio y ¿sabés quién es?.

Si su nombre es Eric.

Oh el chico que sigue Medicina.

¿Estudia Medicina?.

Si dice que toma mi clase para desestresarse vaya muchacho me alegra que haya estado ahí.

A mi también me alegra el vino a visitarte y fue ahí que me contó lo que hizo.

Ah esta bien le daré las gracias.

En ese momento llegan Delia y Ned.

Miren quién decidió despertar al fin.

Delia, Ned vinieron no se hubieran molestado.

Tonterías por poco te mueres es casi un milagro que estés vivo.

Ah vaya no sabia que significaba tanto para todos ustedes.

No seas así que la mayoría del tiempo seas una molestia no quiere decir que no nos preocupemos por ti.

Ah eso es tan tierno.

No puedes dejar de ser un idiota por un rato verdad.

Ya te lo había dicho Melinda es un mecanismo de defensa no lo puedo evitar.

Bueno y ¿cuando te dan de alta?.

Posiblemente mañana.

Que bien bueno nosotros ya nos vamos ya es muy tarde que te recuperes pronto.

Delia le da un abrazo a Payne y luego se va junto con Ned.

Luego de un rato Jim llega.

Miren nada más quién decidió despertar.

Jim que tal.

Bueno supongo que mejor que tu y cuando te dan de alta.

Mañana quizá.

Oh eso es fantástico bueno Mel tenemos que irnos mañana temprano lo volverás a ver.

Oky Jim, Rick que te mejores me alegra que estés de vuelta mañana voy a volver.

Hasta mañana.

Jim y Melinda salieron.

Payne se recostó y se quedó dormido luego empezó a soñar soñó con el día del tiroteo vio como murieron tres de sus colegas luego los vio discutiendo Doris Jhonshon Maestra de Historia de unos 46 años decía.

Rick Payne el pudo regresar pero si el ni si quiera tiene familia hasta sus padres murieron hace poco.

El supuso que decía eso por que ella tenia dos hijos de 16 y 13 años y esposo.

Mark Carter profesor de Física de unos 50 años decía.

El no fue el que nos disparó no tiene la culpa y si volvió es que tiene cosas que hacer aún.

Daniel Smith profesor de literatura de unos 48 años decía.

Crees que su vida es más importante que cualquiera de las nuestras mi esposa esta por dar a luz y ahora mi hijo/a no tendrá Padre.

Si pero no es culpa de Payne el fue afortunado de que un alumno suyo lo ayudó decía Mark.

Oigan ustedes que hacen en mi sueño y encima quejándose de mi.

Payne tienes que ayudarnos dijeron los tres.

Porqué mejor no van con Melinda ella los va a poder ayudar mejor que yo.

Aún no se a dado cuenta dice Mark.

Estuvo dormido dos días es por eso que no lo sabe aún decía Doris.

Deberíamos dejarlo descansar un poco más decía Daniel.

Qué tanto están cuchicheando quiero saber díganme.

Ya lo sabrás dijeron los tres y luego desaparecieron.

Estúpidos fantasmas se hacen los misteriosos decía Payne luego despertó.

Qué sueño más extraño.

Melinda justo llegaba en ese momento.

Hola Payne ¿Cómo te sientes?.

Oh mejor gracias.

Te traje algo de comer le dio unas donas cubiertas de chocolate y un café. Oh gracias Melinda me muero de hambre.

No digas eso.

Es broma calmate.

Luego de comer Payne le contó su sueño a Melinda.

Oh entonces no han cruzado aún que raro yo no los vi.

Bueno yo no los vi precisamente sólo soñé con ellos.

Es una de las formas en que se comunican.

Bueno si pero yo no voy a poder ayudarles eso es lo que tu haces.

Bueno hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Oky escuchó.

Bueno verás cuando la gente muere y vuelve hay veces que vuelve diferente con un don por así decirlo.

No no no, no me salgas con eso yo se sobre esas cosas y te aseguro que yo no he visto o oído a ningún fantasma.

Bueno no puedes saberlo ayer despertaste y luego te dormiste cuando yo me fui no es como si hubieras recorrido el hospital o algo así para probarlo.

Oky probemoslo dijo y se sentó en la cama y ya iba a levantarse cuando Melinda lo detuvo.

Pero que demonios hacés quieres abrirte las puntadas puede que te den de alta hoy no lo arruines.

Oky voy a esperar pero soy científico y tengo que probar o desmentir tu teoría.

No harás nada sin que el Doctor lo autorice.

Oky tu ganas pero vamos a comprobar lo que dices cuando el Médico me diga que puedo caminar.

Si es todo lo que pido.

Luego de unas horas el Doctor dijo que Payne podia caminar un poco.


	5. Chapter 5

Payne y Melinda recorrieron el hospital en el camino vieron a un anciano que acababa de morir y que luego de un rato fue a la luz.

Payne no sabia como sentirse Melinda tenia razón y ahora sabia que sus colegas también lo sabían por eso visitaron su sueño ellos querían su ayuda pero el no sabia si podía ser capaz de ayudarlos el sabia que lo que hacía Melinda no era fácil pero también sabia que lo hacía para ayudarlos y eso la hacía feliz aún así el no es bueno con las personas y dudaba que fuera diferente con las personas muertas.

Luego de un rato de caminata volvieron a la habitación.

¿Y como te sientes con todo esto?.

Yo no se que pensar Melinda esto es fascinante pero también perturbador.

Sabes que no puedes negar tu don te lo dieron por una razón.

Bueno pero que hay de tu madre ella lo niega y no le paso nada.

Ella lo niega pero eso le provoca dolor de cabeza al diario y no se puede quitar con aspirinas.

Oh vaya eso es terrible. Pero Melinda yo no soy como tu yo no puedo reconfortar personas como tu yo haría que todo empeore no se como lidiar con las personas.

Calmate yo te voy a ayudar con esto no te preocupes lo vamos a lograr juntos si.

Esta bien por ahora me dormiré un rato esos fantasmas no me dejaron no me dejaron dormir bien anoche.

Esta bien yo estaré aquí no te preocupes.

Payne durmió un par de horas luego fue dado de alta Melinda le ofreció que se quedará en su casa pero el dijo que sería mejor que lo llevará a su casa dijo que podía cuidarse solo Melinda no insisto por que creía que queria estar solo para reflexionar sobre su nuevo don y lo llevo a su casa.

Sabes que si necesitas algo no debes dudar en llamarme.

No te preocupes de seguro Jim te está esperando digo ya pasaste suficiente tiempo conmigo en el hospital.

Jim sabe que eres mi amigo y que estaba preocupada por ti el entenderá.

Puede ser pero no quiero causarte problemas nos vemos luego dijo y bajo del coche y se despidió de Melinda y entró a su casa.

Melinda fue a su casa.

Payne entró a su casa y fue a cambiarse Melinda le había traído algo de ropa para cuando lo dieran de alta el sospechaba que la remera blanca y los pantalones negros que le trajo eran de Jim y eso lo incomodaba un poco decidió darse una ducha y luego se cambio se puso una camisa blanca y unos pantalones marrones luego se preparo un sándwich y tomo algo de jugó de naranja luego fue a dormir aún se sentía exhausto.

Mientras Melinda llego a su casa entró y allí estaba Jim.

Hola Mel llegas temprano que tal todo.

Payne fue dado de alta hace poco lo llevé a su casa dice que puede cuidarse sólo.

Bueno supongo que es cierto sólo debe evitar hacer mucho esfuerzo físico para no abrirse las puntadas estará bien.

Hoy descubrimos algo.

Esta bien de que se trata.

Payne obtuvo el don de ver y oír a los espíritus cuando regresó.

Oh entonces ahora es igual que tu.

Bueno si.

Entonces ahora tienen algo más en común.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

Bueno se llevaban muy bien sin que el pudiera hacer eso y ahora sólo imagínatelo,seguro lo ayudarás a manejar esto ¿cierto? .

Bueno si soy la única que puede.

Eso significa que pasarán más tiempo juntos dijo alzando la voz con los brazos cruzados el entre cejo fruncido y apretando ligeramente la mandíbula.

Calmate Jim tu no sabes por todo lo que a pasado no puedo dejarlo ahora que más me necesita.

¡¡¡Y que hay de mi Melinda yo también te necesito eres mi esposa!!!.

¿Estás celoso?.

Pues si claro que lo estoy que no te das cuenta que el te ama.

Eso no es el punto aquí.

¿Qué entonces lo sabias?.

Si pero el es un caballero siempre me ha respetado y yo soy incapaz de engañarte y el no lo haría luego de lo que paso con su esposa.

Tienes razón Mel lo siento se que ustedes son solo amigos sin importar que el te ama y que tu nunca me engañarias es solo que...

Jim por favor el es mi amigo por poco lo pierdo hace poco tienes que ser más comprensivo esto que le paso será difícil de superar y más con el nuevo don que obtuvo sólo yo puedo ayudarlo y quiero y necesito tu apoyo el es tu amigo también después de todo.

Oky Mel tienes razón estoy siendo un completo idiota el necesitará de tu apoyo para manejar todo esto que le está pasando.

Bueno tu lo dijiste no yo gracias por entender ahora dime qué hay de cenar.


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras tanto en la casa de Payne.

Payne volvio a tener el mismo sueño en el que veia como morian tres sus colegas.

¿Y bien ya lo sabes? decia Doris.

Yo creo que si decia Mark .

Y bien ya estas listo decia Daniel.

Hola chicos aun sigo pensando que Melinda les podria ayudar mejor que yo.

Debes ser tu pero si quieres ella puede ayudarte decia Mark.

No estoy muy seguro por que quieren que yo les ayude ella seria mejor en esto que yo.Y ¿que es lo que necesitan para poder cruzar?.

Que nos ayudes a despedirnos de nuestras familias dijeron en coro.

Oky bueno lo hare pero dejenme dormir tranquilo luego me dan los detalles de todo.

De acuerdo dijeron y desaparecieron.

El resto de la noche Payne logro dormir tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente Payne desperto y se ducho y cambio la ropa luego se preparo su desayuno cafe y pan tostado con mantequilla de mani luego fue a pasear un rato con su auto paso por la plaza que estaba frente a la tienda de Melinda se estaciono y se encontro con Eric el estudiante que lo ayudo.

Hola Eric queria agradecerte por posiblemente salvar mi vida.

Hola Profesor Payne me alegro que este mejorando y fue un placer haberle podido ayudar.

Oh Oky nos vemos luego.

Payne fue a la tienda de Melinda.

Hay estaban Melinda y Delia charlando. Hola.

Crei que tenias que estar en reposo.

Si bueno tengo que hacer algo primero ya sabes sobre eso.

Ah no te preocupes Delia ya lo sabe.

¿Que cosa sabe?.

Que ahora puedes hacer lo mismo que Melinda.

Oye porque tu si puedes contarles a los demas y ¿se lo dijiste a Jim tambien?.

Si.

Y¿porque le dijiste?.

Bueno...

Ahy ya como sea no importa pero no le digas a nadie mas eso va para ti tambien.

Oky calmate y ¿de que querias hablar?. Ah si esos fantasmas siguen molestando dicen querer despedirse de sus familias y que me puedes ayudar creo que tengo que solucionar esto y luego podre descansar tranquilo por un tiempo al menos.

Y ¿solo los has visto en sueños hasta ahora?.

Bueno he estado dormiendo mucho ultimamente.

¿Y quieres hacerlo ahora?

Bueno si ¿que estas ocupada?.

Melinda rueda sus ojos y suspira.

Delia ¿te podrias encargar de la tienda un rato?.

Tomence su tiempo.

Oky y ¿a donde vamos?.

Bueno no se les dije que me dejan dormir y luego den los detalles.

Oky llamalos.

¿Que? ¿como?.

Solo diles que vengan.

Oky chicos vengan para terminar con esto de una ves.

Los tres Maestros aparecieron en la tienda.

Oye deberias ser mas gentil decia Doris.

Parece que no lo conoces es Payne que esperabas decia Daniel.

Bueno y quien primero decia Mark.

Primero las damas dijo Doris.

Oky dijeron los otros dos.

Dile a mi esposo que siempre lo voy a amar y que sea fuerte por nuestros hijos. Payne ¿sabes donde vivo no?.

Oh si se lo dire.

Oky.

¿Y aun no cruzaras?.

Bueno tengo que estar segura de que lo hayas hecho.

Esta bien iremos ahora Melinda iremos en mi auto ya que yo se donde es.

Estas seguro de que puedes manejar.

Si no pasa nada vamos.


	7. Chapter 7

Melinda y Payne fueron a la casa de Doris y hablaron con su esposo Peter Jhonson.

Hola señor Jhonson.

Si.

Bueno yo soy Rick Payne y ella es Melinda Gordon yo trabajaba con su esposa ella me pidio que le dijera que siempre lo amara y que sea fuerte por sus hijos.

Oh gracias lo voy a intentar.

Doris pudo cruzar luego de eso.

Melinda y Payne regresaron al auto.

Eso estubo bien Rick.

Si y ni si quiera le dije que vi su espiritu el penso que me lo dijo antes de morir.

Bueno funciono no importa.

Oky ¿chicos quien sigue?.

Yo dijo Daniel vamos a mi casa dile a mi esposa que siento no poder ver crecer a nuestro bebe ¿tu sabes donde vivo no?.

Eh si bueno no esta lejos de aqui vamos.

Luego de un rato llegaron y hablaron con su esposa.

Alison Smith.

Si.

Yo soy el Profesor Payne y ella es Melinda Gordon su esposo era un colega mio el me pidio que le dijera que lamenta no poder ver crecer a su bebe y qque siempre la va a amar.

Gracias por decirmelo.

Luego Daniel cruzo hacia la luz.

Bien ahora tu Mark ¿que quieres que hagamos?.

Quiero que vayamos a mi casa y le enviemos algo a mis padres.

Oky.

Fueron a la casa de Mark y entraron habia una carta que Mark habia hecho resuta que Mark estaba enfermo y no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

Hice esa carta hace unos dias pero no me atrevi a enviarla y ahora ya no puedo hacerlo quiero que la envies por mi.

Esta bien y ¿no quieres algo mas?.

No todo lo que necesito esta en la carta ya hice todos los demas arreglos.

Oky Mark Rick tomo la carta y fueron a enviarla.

Gracias Payne dijo Mark luego cruzo hacia la luz.

Bueno no fue tan dificil despues de todo.

Lo hiciste muy bien y tu que habias dicho que no eres bueno con las personas.

Bueno supongo que he mejorado gracias a ti.

Y ¿por que lo dices?.

Bueno solo tome tu ejemplo.

Ah bueno gracias.

Oky ya podemos regresar y podre descansar.

Si vamos.

Ambos volvieron Rick dijo a Melinda en la tienda y luego fue a su casa a reposar.


	8. Chapter 8

Luego de un tiempo Payne mejoro y las cosas en la Universidad se calmaron Payne y los demas maestros que fueron heridos una vez recuperados volvieron a dar clases.

Melinda fue a ver a Payne en la Universidad.

Hola como te fue hoy que volviste.

Hola Melinda pues bien. Oye no sabia que hubiese tantos fantasmas en este lugar.

Pues en todos lados hay.

Bueno he estado ayudando algunos supongo que se enteraron que puedo verlos y han estado molestando desde entonces. Les dije que no molesten cuando estoy dando clases mejor que vengan aqui en la oficina solo cierro las percianas y la puerta y listo.

Eso esta bien y entonces ya estas mas adaptado a todo esto.

Si creo que si gracias por toda la ayuda.

De nada ¿te gustaria ir a almorzar luego?.

Bueno.

Oky nos vemos luego.

Melinda se fue.

Luego de un rato.

Rick se encontro con Melinda y almorzaron juntos.

Ambos hablaron sobre algunos fantasmas que ayudaron a cruzar hacia la luz y sobre otras cosas.

Fin.


End file.
